Shut Up and Dance
by RandomsFanfic
Summary: Nick and Trubel check out a case, and Juliette dumps Nick. Inspired by the song Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon.


**Disclaimer: Don't own em.**

 **Description:** Trubel and Nick check out a case, Juliette dumps Nick.

 **Wrote this as just a fun/sweet one shot. Inspired by the song Shut Up and Dance, by Walk The Moon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nick stood by the door waiting, his hands in his pockets. He wore a nice grey suit.

"Hey Juliette, you almost ready?" He called, looking down at his watch.

"Just a couple more minutes." She called back.

Nick leaned his head back against the wall, he was bored and a little anxious to get going. He was on a case, possibly Wesen related but nothing too dangerous. Someone had been targeting the patrons of a new bar that had just opened up. Juliette had wanted to come along and help, since whoever it was, had been targeting couples. Nick had asked Trubel to come, he had said it was just in case things got rough. But in truth, it was because he wanted to be near her. The two of them had grown very close and these days he rarely worked a Wesen case without her. Having her close by made him comfortable.

He was jerked from his thoughts as Trubel came down the stairs. His jaw dropped slightly and he found himself dumbfounded. He looked her over, she wore a long black dress and he smiled when he noticed she was wearing combat boots with her dress. It was so her, and Nick couldn't help but think it was beautiful.

"Wow, you look...amazing." He marveled.

"Really? Thanks. You look pretty nice yourself." She replied, flashing him that smile always made his knees feel weak.

Nick smiled back and was so lost that he didn't even notice Juliette walk in.

"You ready?" Trubel asked, grabbing her leather jacket and putting it on over her dress.

"Oh, yeah." Nick snapped out of it and finally noticed Juliette.

"You look great." He told Juliette.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Her attention turned to Trubel. She glanced over her outfit and made a face at her choice of foot wear.

"You're wearing that?" She asked, with slight look of disgust.

"I think she looks fine." Nick commented.

Trubel laughed off Juliette's rude comment.

"Yeah, if something happens is like to be able to chase the guy." She joked.

"Besides, I don't have to look that nice, I'm not the bait." She smirked at both Nick and Juliette.

"I'm just gonna, hang back watch the crowd. You won't even know I'm there." She added.

Juliette shrugged and soon they all walked out the door.

* * *

The three of them stepped into the bar, Trubel took in her surroundings. Overall it was a nice place, there was a small area for the bar and the rest of the room was a dance floor and a sitting area. Music played in the background. Trubel looked over as Juliette and Nick where already starting to get into the role of a couple. Trubel walked away and disappeared in the crowd, she quickened her pace, putting as much distance between her and the 'happy couple' as possible. For a moment she wondered why she even agreed to come, she felt like a third wheel. Then she remembered why, because she would always be there for Nick. No matter what, if he needed help, she'd always be there. Was this how it would always be? Would she always be in love with someone who didn't love her back, and probably barely noticed her? Trubel moved to the back wall. She leaned her head back and sighed, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Nick sat at the bar he was tired not physically, but emotionally. He heard Trubel walk up next to him.

"Hey, Hank called. Apparently they got an ID, and they've already arrested our guy." She reported, leaning on the counter in order to be at eye level with him.

"Oh great." He muttered distantly.

"Hey, what's wrong? Where's Juliette?" She asked, slightly worried.

"She dumped me, she's at the house packing." He replied glumly.

"Why?" Trubel questioned, shocked.

"You know, the usual, she can't deal with me being a Grimm anymore. She says she needs someone normal, who can be there for her." He explained.

"I'm sorry, Nick." He replied putting her hand in his shoulder.

"It's ok, it was gonna happen sooner or later." He replied.

"I'm just going to stay here until she's done. If you want you can go, I'm sure Bud will let you stay the night with him." He continued.

"Yeah, no way I'm leaving you here alone." She spoke, sitting down on the stool next to him.

"So you're just going to stay here?" He looked over at her, a smile forming on his lips.

"Yeah, no matter what." She stated.

"Really, no matter what?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yep, even if you cry, yell, or laugh maniacally. Or even if I have to drag a blackout drunk version of you home. I'll be here." She smirked.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"No problem."

"And you know what, you deserve someone who loves you for you, not who you where, or who they want you to be. For you." She spoke genuinely.

He put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered before turning back to the counter to resume sulking.

He and Trubel sat in silence for a moment or two, then a familiar song began to play. Without a word she got up and took his arm, gently pulling him to his feet.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm not just gonna let you sulk, besides this is one of your favorite songs." She answered looking at him.

"How'd you know?"

"I pay attention. Now come on." She walked started to walk to the dance floor.

"I don't feel like dancing." He almost whined as he lazily followed behind her.

She turned and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I hate seeing you like this, look at me. Come on, smile. Shut up and dance with me." She looked up at him.

"Fine." He finally agreed cracking a smile and resting his hands in her waist.

Truth be told, whenever she tried to make him, he couldn't help but smile.

The two of them swayed back and forth with the medium rhythm of the song. They just talked and danced and it wasn't long before she got him to loosen up and laugh. He spun her out, then spun her back in and dipped her. For those few seconds, he looked into her eyes, and realized that she was the one who would always be there. He realized that no matter what horrible thing happened, they would always be together. He brought her back up as the song ended, she looked at him with a smile.

"Let's get out of here, I'm not sure either of us really fit in here." He said.

"I was just thinking the same thing." She admitted.

* * *

Trubel and Nick walked down the side walk, still in their nice cloths. They leaned on each other slightly, their fingers intertwined. They were walking by the area where the annual carnival took place.

"So what do you want to do? The nights still pretty young." Nick spoke.

"I don't know. You?" She answered.

Nick looked around for an idea, then he got one.

"Let's ride the roller coaster." He suggested abruptly.

"Oh, no no no." She protested, backing away.

"Oh, yes yes yes." She grinned, taking her hand and playfully pulling her towards the line.

"No, I'm not going on that thing." She replied.

"What do you have against roller coasters?" He inquired.

"I haven't been on one since I was a kid..." She started.

"And..." He raised his eyebrow.

"It's kinda funny now..." She giggled a little. "But the guy in the seat next to me woged, and he got so scared…he threw up." She broke into a full laugh.

Nick couldn't help it, he started laughing too.

"And I've been freaked out to go on one ever since." She finished in between fits of laughter.

They both finally calmed down.

"Well, I'll be right there, I won't be woging any time soon. I promise." He teased.

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She finally agreed.

They waited in line for several minutes, getting a few glances, undoubtedly because of how overdressed they were for a carnival. When their turn finally came, they sat down next to each other and brought the safety bar down. Nick put his arm around her and she leaned into his chest. They took off and started to gain momentum, she let out a small scream as they rounded the first drop. Her squeals quickly changed to laughter as they jerked and jetted in all different directions. Mid-way through they were both laughing. Nick held her tight, knowing that he loved her. Knowing that one day, they'd spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
